Gin
by Badgerkatch
Summary: How far will Ichimaru go...to win back the life he lost as a child? even if it means becomeing a Hollow or a hated Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

Gin

So I was watching Bleach the other day and suddenly realized "Hey!" I can follow the same lines of my other stories, basically in introducing the part we never saw of the creepiest characters in anime…but instead of taking a stab at Aizen which is an interesting thought none the less…I decided…lets make up the childhood of our favorite fox faced captain!

Yup…Ichimaru Gin is now back in Rukongai where everything begins and trying to become just like everyone else!

Please enjoy my story with me!

Badger Nin

Ch.1

Unexpected

"ICHIMARU!" a woman's frantic voice rang through the chill air of north Rukongai "ICHIMARU, WHERE ARE YOU?" A short distance away a child turned his head and looked up from where the skinny youth had perched himself in a high up tree "hmn?" the strange cat like smile on the child's face widened even more.

He sighed and then leaping from the tree landed straight on his feet even though he had simply jumped from a twenty foot oak tree, he took a minute to clean off a simple dark brown tunic and his shorts, then smiling at the sun itself brushed his short white hair back from his eyes "oy yah…mothers look'n for me again…better git go'n then" Ichimaru Gin shouldered a pack he had set at the bottom of the tree and started off in the direction of the woman's still frantic voice. As Ichimaru walked he shielded his eyes from the setting sun as it reflected off the river that flowed nearby; he never opened his eyes much for he would surly blind himself in such light…but even so, he could see nearly everything around him. It was a power that had been gifted to him…a gift as well as a curse…all of it. His house or rather the house he had been assigned to when they had found him floating unconscious in the river he now walked aside… "20 years ago"…he chuckled looking at his thin hands as he walked "this is noth'n like the world… we don age much d'we "he rounded the corner in the path that led to the shabby misshapen houses in the village of Bakurei, North Rukongai and nearly ran into a woman obviously in a hurry to go somewhere…he looked up and sighed steadying the woman as she looked down "I-Ichimaru!" she cried and hugged him to her.

He smiled wider "ya mother?"

After listening to how worried she was for him he shrugged and calmly stood back "was jus walkin around…ain't I allowed to do that nowadays Mikura?" The woman named Mikura paused what she was rambling about and blinked her large anxious green eyes and bobbing her black curly haired head up and down like a chicken to see if he was injured anywhere from his little trek. Totally ignoring what he had just said…typical of her.

In turn on their way to the house Ichimaru ignored everything that Mikura tried to say to him, but on fortunately as humans and even souls go you can never completely drown everything out…especially when it had to do with your health. Having been born albino Ichimaru Gin was more fawned over than a baby kitten…and seen almost as helpless as one as well and with his white hair and especially his eyes that very few were able to see he was often the victim of many strange looks and the smile that he always wore seemed to just encourage them.

They all forgot that even kittens have fangs and claws of their own.

"–maru"… "Ichimaru!" he rubbed one eye and then looked up as their house loomed underneath a particularly knotty cork tree. Mikura smiled and straightening her light purple obi on her slightly tattered green kimono "we're here Ichimaru, tell your brother and your dad that I'll be there in a minute I just need to get some things in the back" she turned and he watched her go, shadows under his squinted eyes growing darker as he slowly opened them in the shade, the dappled light of the setting sun reflecting in his eyes, eyes that seemed steeped in blood they were such a dark and secret red. "Well o'course ah will do mother"

He slowly walked up to the house and casting the curtain that served as a door aside stepped in and set down his stuff in a box next to the door "I'm home, Ma'll be here n a bit" Takuya, a gruff looking boy around two heads higher than himself and a stern look on his face brushed aside his long brown hair and glared at him, only getting a smile in return. His supposed Dad, poking his muzzy grey haired head out of the kitchen area nodded at him…what a nice family.

Even though Ichimaru had always since coming to north Rukongai never once complained openly and even if he did have a very creepy face what with his eyes and smile n all, Ichimaru was a good kid and always did the right thing.

Well…

Most of the time anyway, (creepy Gin smile goes here).

Ichimaru heard his mother come back in the house but instead of going to the living room, or what they called a living room at least he preferred to sit alone in his small but neat little room. He opened his eyes a bit and swooping down upon his bead he slipped a small book from underneath his pillow…the only thing he really remembered from being alive was this book…and no matter how many times he read it he never could get enough of it. Constantly it made him wonder if there was a way back to the world that was now a big blur to him…there, as many children shakily told him; two ways to get back from the soul society to the human world…one…become a hollow, not happening…and two…become a pompous piece of ass…namely a shinigami. He sighed… "I don' know" Ichimaru looked up at his ceiling and lazily propped the book up over his face "Sunshine"…'ow strange" he mumbled for once letting the smile drop from his face and become something that could have been called sad. He heard Mikura call for him to come get some water and he sighed taking the book from his face and slipping it back under the pillow, his eyes down cast but his smile slowly creeping back upon his face. "Sorry mum…I'm tryin…I'm still smilin jus like you said." He shrugged on a long sleeved shirt over his clothes and parted the curtain to enter the living room "comin!"

No matter what he chose…in his mind hollows and shinigami…were the same

He just wanted to go back, go back home; his real home.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger

Ch.2

Hunger

Gin leaned back in his chair and looked around the house, He had gone to bed shortly after getting some water with the family, and he had woken up thus. Alone in the house again, he was actually surprised to see Mikura left him to go to her job at the water plant where they purified the water from the river so that the souls of Rukongai could drink it. He got up and stretching combed a hand through his hair "oh ya, looks like m gonna be alone today" he slowly donned a coat over a tawdry pair of pants and a white shirt and after taking a few mouthfuls of water he slid his head out the curtain that was the front door.

Making sure no one was around he carefully slipped his feet into some straw sandals "sounds a bit too borin fo me" he thought and with that started walking back towards the forest by the river.

Meanwhile his 'dad' named Katto and Mikura were working at the regulating system for the water plant and talking amongst themselves quietly.

Mikura lifted a wooden block from the water flow, a dam of sorts and let the polluted water in the later end into a large boiling pot where it was pressurized and de germed to the point where it was drinkable. Katto turned the knob to the boiler and looked at his wife with a sigh; he could already see her trembling

"Mikura" he mumbled startling her a bit as he turned "your worried about Ichimaru again…he's a man, I'm sure even if he did die sick he will be alright at home" a minute of silence passed, even the noise of the boiling water and the hiss of steam was drowned in it, then a second minute passed and a few more before a broken sigh emitted from Mikura as she turned to face her husband with tears in her eyes " I-I don't know what to do with him Katto…I'm scared for him…but I'm also scared OF him!" she hid her face with her hands and leaned against a wall " Katto, I know he doesn't love me as his mother, he cant somehow I think he still remembers…"

Katto froze in mid walk as he went to comfort her "what are you saying…Mikura?" his blonde grey hair was in his face now but he didn't care

"Remember? Remember what?"

The woman cringed and then lashing out with a hand she caught the lever for the boiler and pushed it all the way down, the fire extinguished and they were left in the light of the burning coals bellow, her eyes were deep pools "he remembers when he was alive, he knows I'm not his mother…and furthermore…you must have felt it by now right?"

Katto heard her but he didn't, he saw his wife practically frightened to death but he didn't, his numb lips moved " yes…even though he still looks a child…his spirit power has surpassed everyone in the village…that is why were afraid isn't it, Mikura?" With a sob the woman threw herself into her husband's arms and the last of the light from the coals died leaving them in darkness.

Ichimaru yawned, he was tired and already passed noon but he still hadn't found anything. It was hard to admit that he still had problems going out in full sunlight, but as he had been growing in strength by his special trainings here his spirit force was keeping it at bay. A sort of spiritual sun block if he remembered right, it was if everything in the real was fanaticized.

However he thought and touched a thin hand to his stomach which growled at him in anger "my hunger "he thought "is not."

After a while of foraging he soon came upon a rotten log practically bristling with wild mushrooms…the good kind he surmised and with little hesitation he snatched them up and began eating them, first their little caps then cleaning off the bottoms devoured the stems as well…it was a veggie execution.

After about twenty minutes the log was completely picked clean of the mushrooms and even though they hadn't been the best thing to eat seeing as they were tasteless and a bit mushy it had satisfied the rumbling of his stomach…he was just glad he had found this place other wise he was positive he would have fainted from the strain of keeping his spirit force around him.

He got up from where he had been sitting at the base of a tree next to the said log and with a sigh started off back to Bakurei, Mikura and Katto would have gotten off work by now and his brute of a brother should be coming back from the academy which didn't concern him at the least seeing as how his brother barely had any spirit force to begin with to the point where the oaf couldn't even notice his. "I don't like this family "he thought "all they do is look at me like I'm some sort of freak…I just want to be normal, I want to go home…isn't that understandable?" his brow furrowed a bit on his

Budding teenage features then aloud he muttered as he saw the thin form of Katto standing at the gate, waiting for him with a look that made Ichimaru think twice about defending himself against his supposed father.

"Where have you been Ichimaru?"

Ichimaru looked at his father surprised and then a bit suspicious he shrank away from the man, he had never opposed him before and even though he knew that this man saw him as every one else did he left it alone and went for silence.

"You were in that forest again weren't you, Gin?"

Ichimaru looked through his bangs at Katto; the mention of this name meant business, so he responded.

"S'right, I was" he sighed slipping his hands in the pockets of his coat "jus exploring s all" Katto looked at the child for a moment, he knew he want telling the whole truth but he also knew that lying wasn't what Ichimaru liked to do, the kid was honest and well mannered, caring to others he was told…but he was still creepy, even to him, he had made Mikura worry too much.

He growled and Ichimaru opened his eyes in surprise as the back side of Kato's right hand caught Gin in the face.

Ichimaru fell to the ground, one hand on his rapidly swelling cheek and his red eyes for the first time in his life in Rukongai glaring death through his eyes as he licked blood from his lips. Katto stood tall in front of the child but was suddenly blown back as Ichimaru did another thing he had never done in Rukongai…he unleashed his desperate rage in the form of his spirit force cementing him to the ground. The man watched in horror as Ichimaru stood, his smile growing wider than normal "why…?" he whispered to Katto " you're th monster here…" Katto knelt under the pressure of the dense spirit force and his lips moved, but there was no sound then slowly as Gin watched his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell over.

Ichimaru stopped and his spirit force withdrew from the shock that hit him…he, had killed Katto…he had accidentally killed him…he hadn't meant to…

He narrowed his eyes again so he could see correctly and in slight panic did the first thing that came to mind, bending over the body he ripped a water canteen from the mans belt and turning tail he ran, he ran as far as he could for he knew they would come for him sooner or later…and have him, erased for what he had done, as he ran the dying sun caught in the tears he shed for his sin.

He would never be the same again.

Badger Notes

Jeez! Can't they just get to know the kid before calling him a monster already?

That's so mean…no wonder he turned out to be such a creep LOL

Well? How am I doing so far? Review, review, review!

Gin: yeah or ELSE! (Squinty evil eyes)

Um…yeah what he said!

Enjoy!

Badger Nin


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

Ch.3

Meetings

Ichimaru woke up to the soft chirping of birds and sunlight flitting through leaves…leaves. He slowly raised a hand to his face and gingerly inspected his cheek which was now a rosy red purple bruise, he sighed and looked up "bastard…" and tears fell anew from his eyes. Ichimaru remembered killing Katto, and running away…everything was as clear as a knife, and it twisted in his heart. He wasn't a bad person…he kept on reminding himself that he wasn't in the wrong, he had been attacked… "It was self defense" he told himself. He leapt out of the tree he had rested in for the night and making sure no one was around he took a quick swig from his stolen canteen and started off towards the second to next village, knowing full well the closest is where everyone who was no doubt hunting him right now would look.

His trek took him over the course of an hour just to avoid the said village where he would for certain be spotted and then another hour just to get to the next village, west Rukongai, he would be relatively safe there, seeing as that is where the white gate guard was stationed and no one dared make trouble there.

Inspecting the village cautiously he made his way down from the hills and walked in unafraid, many barely stopped to look at the strange youth and those who did nodded at him in greeting and went about their daily un lives.

He was free of some of the weight on his shoulders at least, this gave him some hope…first thing was first though.

He looked around for some inkling of where food would be, no normal person would be seen eating because again souls didn't need food to survive, he however was simply another matter! He had to find some right away for the mushroom feast he had devoured hours before had already vanished.

He stopped on the road and looked for more offshoot places where those like him who had spirit force would reside. He calmly walked over to an old woman selling water in large ceramic jars and honey sticks and playing with a scruffy puppy " Um, mam" he said softly she frowned at him " what do you want kid? I'm busy right now!" he rubbed the back of his head nervously "d'ya happen ta know where da kids are? I am lost." The woman tossed a look at a dirt road that split from the main one; he thanked her and went on.

Grumpy lot these people, "gee, see'n as kids 'ave more spirit force n adults id better look 'der." As the child he was he was curios about this village for really he had never been outside his respected village before, but first things first growled his stomach, he sighed and took the dark path that zigzagged through steep walled buildings and dripping pipes with rats in residence until he came to a surprising halt. a large obelisk standing twice as tall as he was and painted black, like a large wardrobe door it stood out of place before him in the world it had been built in, Ichimaru stared. "S'cant be right…" he mumbled under his breath and just as he turned on his heel to go give that lady a piece of his mind he heard a sound that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise…the doors behind him gave a slight moan and the giant wooden doors slowly, ever so slowly started to creak open.

Ichimaru stood in surprise as the heavy wooden doors opened before him, he turned fully back around and raised an arm to shield his eyes from the light that shone through the doors opening, "What the?"

He saw a person then, a dark shadow against the light in white robes and glasses, as the person stepped out of the light and into the alley, brown eyes stared at him coldly, cementing him Ichimaru to the ground only a mere foot or two away.

"Well now…what do we have here? A child from Rukongai able to see this door…how…unusual" Ichimaru blanched for "unusual" was said a little too creepy like. The man loomed before him, Ichimaru was scared, more scared of the spirit force that sent every molecule in his body shivering than he had ever been of anything else in the world, then his hand came down. And rested upon his head, Ichimaru blinked "Ah…" The man smiled at him kindly and looked through fine lensed glasses at him, he also wore a long white robe over a simple yukata "it's dangerous to be here you know…evil things guard this gate, your lucky I was around" He released Ichimaru from his spirit hold and chuckled "I thought you were a hollow for a minute" he turned and rested a hand on one door of the black gate that stood open still " for you see" he turned again and fixed Ichimaru with a dark look unbecoming of his kind features " no human soul should be able to see it…" Ichimaru gulped, the man smiled and held out his hand "Your hungry aren't you? Come with me and I will give you something to eat…by the way, what is your name?" Ichimaru looked at the hand strangely but untrembling took it in his own "Ichimaru, Ichimaru Gin" The man smiled, Ichimaru looked up at him "an yor's?" The man raised an eyebrow at his accent but shrugged and smiled yet wider "Aizen."

Badger Notes

Feels reminiscent to this scene

Aizen: leans over Ichimaru's shoulder hey kid, I've got some candy in my house…come with me.

Ichimaru: OO;;;; Ummmmm….

Lesson one kids; never go with or take candy from strangers, even if they are bishounen!


	4. Chapter 4: Signs

Ch.4

Signs

"Aizen, Strange name" the man named Aizen chuckled "not as strange as yours Gin" Ichimaru was startled by the use of his first name… "Oh…" Aizen smiled "my full name is Aizen Sousuke, remember it…" Ichimaru looked up at him a bit frightened, this man was powerful, he had no doubt about that, he could sense the man's immense spirit power oozing from him even though he stood well over a couple feet away. He spoke "Sousuke, I will remember it..."

Aizen turned his head and looked back at the door through which he came, it still emitted its light but it now changed from a blue to a bright gold…his eyes widened, as if he was frightened of something…or someone.

Ichimaru was curious about this man but there were too many signs that were not good, he could not give specific reasoning for this feeling, but he just knew that light was not good… "Aizen…" The man who had turned now looked back down at the child called Gin…indeed he felt like a special boy, he would most likely become a shinigami later in his life, he would enter the academy and work under him…his plan was already set, Aizen grinned, an evil sinister grin that didn't match his kind features at all as evil thoughts came into his mind "this kid is someone, who is as easily manipulated as a rabbit…"

"Aizen, 'you leavin now?" Ichimaru was frightened once again, he didn't want this man to leave him alone, he would eventually be hunted down, and he would still be looked upon like some sort of carnival freak in this town, and what then? He would never find anyone who had any inkling of spirit force and he would never get in to the academy or gain as much spirit power as he needed to become a hollow…things seemed useless suddenly without this man around!

Aizen lost in his own evil little thoughts suddenly came back into reality "ah…" he winced at the light and the creepy crawly feeling that was becoming his second skin "yes, unfortunately I need to leave on…business" he smiled again and again patted the boy on the head "you will be fine, trust me and if you ever need anything…don't hesitate to call…just call my name and I will be there."

Ichimaru couldn't believe what he was hearing from this mans lips, he had never had anyone be so kind and yet so cruel to him, it made him feel protected "yes…I will"

Aizen laughed and with that abandoned his new little 'friend' to the people of this land and once again stepped back into the light whence he came.

Ichimaru had at first thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, some sort of illusion; nay, but as the man disappeared though the portal…we was sure there were several other figures before him…that weren't exactly…human.

Ichimaru shrugged as the door was now closed he could do nothing for it, he turned around and dejectedly ambled back to the main street where he scrounged around for any signs of spirit force, or food…neither was available so with his last bit of coin he had stored in the heel of his left shoe he bought a small refill of water and headed on his way to find somewhere to take shelter. "The sky s grown red now…n there's clouds in the distan'ce…storm pro'lly"

Ichimaru Gin sighed " I need to find a purpose, I shouldn't keep on living this way…" he opened his eyes just a crack as he entered the long shadows of a building, his eyes mirroring the sunset " I deserve better…" a little voice came then, just a small thing, usually people in the real world called it a conscience,

"Gin!" it screamed "this's wrong, ya know it tis! That man, there's somethin wrong…n that door, where did it lead to? Gin? Don't chu DARE think abou it!" some people call it a conscience; he called it a bother…


	5. Chapter 5: Problems

Ch.5

Problems

Gin hadn't realized until several hours after Aizen had left that he hadn't gotten anything to eat…he sighed dejectedly " there 'as ta be someplace I cin get food w'out people knowin" He climbed up into a tree as was usually his living quarters since he ran from home when as he got to the top he heard something…or rather smelled it, a fire burning somewhere close by and as the smell wafted by him it brought the scent of fish with it…someone…was making food and the smell was being fanned upward so no one below in the village would know it but in his high up perch he did and he wanted that fish.

The smell carried him through a thick copse of tree's before he was able to spot a small boy with a string of fish on a skewer and roasting before a large fire, well…he found dinner. The storm clouds were massing near the horizon and coming closer, Ichimaru felt the cold sting of rain on his skin as he hopped from the tree and making sure no one was around stole two of the fish skewers and without a look to see if anyone would come after him he raced back into the dark forest before him. He soon devoured the things, they were a little burnt as if they had been there for a long time without being turned, and it made him wonder who or what had put them there in the first place. He cracked his neck to the side and sighed "I don know bu' this place g'me the creeps som'times."

he turned his attention towards his sore feet as he flopped down at the base of a tree to keep most the water off him as it started to pour, he had blisters and open sores from running through the forest, he removed his sandals and ripping some of the cloth from his tunic and wrapped the thin strips around his feet, kinda like primitive socks, Ichimaru smiled, that would have to do. Ichimaru winced at the rain and thought again of that door and that man named Aizen Sosuke…someday he would go where he was and forget all of this…hollows he reminded himself didn't get any free food or friends…at least he hoped not.

Gin stood, he would become a shinigami and follow that man.

He used the rest of the light of the setting sun that the clouds allowed to scrounge for soft things to use as his bedding, there would be no handouts today and he needed to hide himself as well, for he had heard of a party of people looking for a strange kid in the other town…he was sure that was his hunting party. He growled and after digging a nice hole, mashed pine needles, soft leaves and anything else he could find into it and then covering himself with what remained of a blanket he had found in the dump he fell into a nightmare riddled sleep.

The next morning he opened his eyes. Dew had covered everything and he was next to very soaking wet…he shook himself of the moisture and then thinking better of it started to use some sweet smelling leaf he had found to mop up the water and take a little bath of sorts. He stretched and covering up his 'bed' he gathered his meager belongings and headed off in the direction of death, he noticed that around here his spirit force was a lot more potent, he could sense things, and right now from the general direction of the southern part of the forest he sensed another spirit force, like a tingle on the back of his neck it was faint…but maybe this person could help him as long as he got there in time…for as he started jogging it fluttered dangerously…he knew why.

This person was like him… and this person was starving to death.

Badger Notes

Well I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, thank you SO much to my reviewers, it's always good to hear from you! Now, who do YOU think he's sensing? I don't know but he's really eager to find a friend, poor Gin!

Anyway, those villagers are still looking for him and he's getting a bit spooked

See ya next time in Ch. 6!


	6. Chapter 6: Matsumoto

This chapter is dedicated to my faithful reader and reviewer Cheery, thanks!

Ch.6

Matsumoto

After a half an hour of running Ichimaru was breathing hard, the spirit force he felt was still there, wavering every once in a while but still there, the person was going to be ok…but first thing was first. He wiped the sweat from his brow and shivered in his blue yukata, he looked up, "I thought there was somethin strange 'bout this.." the forest had been thinning out as he had ran, not just one dead tree here one dead tree there…but whole clumps of them…he wondered what was going on, but right now he wasn't all that interested in finding out, he needed to find food. He looked all sorts of places while taking time to catch his breath and finally after a while of searching and wandering he found a rather dejected looking tomato plant that was limp before the scorching rays of the sun, he spotted at least eight dried but still edible tomato's hanging from the brown vines, he smiled wider and shielding his face from the sun ran to the bush and began gathering the dried fruit, this would save the both of them he told himself.

As Gin gathered the fruit to him and started off at a rather breakneck pace for the diminishing spirit force. He thought of how he was thinking, he was sure he wasn't ever this nice in the real world…he could barely remember anything of his previous life but…he was sure his mother would have done something like this. He ran out of breath quite easily now, the sun was taking its toll on him as well, he had ran at least a mile and a half on what now was rocky dirt…as he looked around it was a place void of life, dead tree's were strewn around, no grass grew, no other color but that of dust and death…it was then he heard a sound…a small sound but it was enough, he turned and walked towards the sound of breathing. She was nearly dead now…there was nothing for her here but death, she too had no idea how she had become hungry, but she in her village had made the unfortunate mistake of informing her foster parents about her strange hunger…they, afraid she might become a hollow got the villagers together and ran her out of town into what they called the wastelands…

She laid there in the middle of this valley of death, the dry wind tousling her orange hair, her blue green eyes dull and glazed over, he wore a simple green shirt and pants as well as an lovely array of purple bruises over her face and arms, courtesy of her neighbors…she wondered how long she would hold on when she heard something that caught her by surprise… "Eat"

Gin bent over the girl laying there and slowly touched a dried tomato to her lips "Here, Eat…"

The girl looked through her curtain of orange hair at him, her eyes slowly taking him in, blinking as if she wasn't sure he was actually there, he spoke again and smiled as kindly as he could to her and spoke "the fact you fainted from hunger means…you have it too right? Power? "

She narrowed her eyes a little and looked up at him "you too?" she barely spoke loud enough for him to hear, but he did…he smiled a little more, holding the bundle of tomatoes closer to him, he was hungry but happy… "Ah, Ichimaru Gin, nice ta meet cha"

The girl looked up at him, dazed and tired "Gin…weird name."

Ichimaru knew the girl wasn't going to stay conscious for very long, he knelt down beside her, brushed her hair back and making sure she sat up just a little he started to tear apart some of the tomato he had offered her and feed it to her piece by piece, he was sure this was what a mother did…looked at the girl again, she chewed slowly, closed her eyes, " Gin" she whispered…he looked down, for once not smiling but simply listening " ya?"

"Rangiku…Matsumoto…nice…to meet you."

And with that she fainted.

Ichimaru blinked, no one had ever introduced themselves like this…no one had ever been in his shoes, this girl was a lot like him, alone in this world they had found themselves in…he sighed and gathering the rest of the tomato's into a small leather pouch at his waist he picked the girl named Matsumoto up in his thin arms and looking back just once at the barren desert he turned around and trod back in the direction of the living forest.

Badger Notes

Ok…that was adorable to write! How can you possibly think he's evil?

:3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did!

Be patient for the next fun chapter of Gin!

Domo arigato!


	7. Chapter 7: Friends

Ch.7

Friends

Matsumoto slowly opened her eyes to find herself not only alive but staring up through the leaves of a tree…she stopped her thoughts there not wanting to know where or HOW she was. She moved her head to the side a little to take in her surroundings, finding herself as thought sadly, in the boughs of some high up tree…she tried to move her arms to get up but her muscles, tired from so much abuse refused to move…she lay silent. She listened to the birds and breathed in the air, " I'm alive…" she tried to remember, even if she didn't she wanted to remember " who…saved me?" she knew she couldn't have gotten out of that barren death alone…she would have died…she breathed again " or is this…heaven?"

A scuffle scared the birds and a small laugh cleaved the silence as a small white haired boy dropped out of the tree next to her own and stood on a bough beside her " nah, you aint dead Matsumoto" She blinked, she couldn't move but her facial features said everything, Gin chuckled again. He came over and helping her up she brushed a small hand through her thick hair "And you…how do you?"

"Know your name you mean?" Matsumoto nodded and he scooted her against the trunk so she could sit on her own and he sat a little bit from her and started rummaging in a pack at his waist "don't ya remember nothin?" My names Ichimaru Gin…I saved ya" He said this so simply she opened her mouth and no words came, just a surprised little "oh."

Matsumoto suddenly found humor in that, she smiled, and Gin looked at her oddly "well do ya?" Matsumoto started to laugh a little and turning to look at the smiley Gin "you know…" she turned her head away from him to keep from cracking up "your grammar…really sucks."

"Hey now!" despite protests he started laughing at himself as well…strange thoughts. Ichimaru looked down at his pack after the laughing had died down and then back at the girl called Matsumoto, who even though her bruises and dirty cloths he found attractive and just as friendly, he smiled kindly at her and taking a few mushrooms and a dried tomato he passed them to her " here, ya must be hungry, eat."

Matsumoto turned her greenish blue eyes upon the food and almost immediately started stuffing it in her mouth she was so hungry, Ichimaru watched, chin on knees as he nibbled on his own rations, "som'un like me" he mumbled softly to himself. His mind wandered to other more important matters as he finished the last of a mushroom, if she traveled with him, he wouldn't be so alone…but what if she got in trouble because of him?

The people from his village rose quite vividly in his mind, he shivered a bit and it must have shown for Matsumoto immediately stopped eating and asked if he was alright.

"Ichimaru?" she looked at him concerned, he didn't respond, and she never had seen his eyes really so she couldn't tell whether he was dead or sleeping or something…either way she was getting freaked out " GIN?"

He looked up and smiled, but he always smiled…even so Matsumoto smiled back "hey Ichimaru…when I'm better…well…can I come with you? Wherever you're going? I have nowhere…anywhere else to go." For one of the first times in his un life he felt a pain in his heart, he didn't want to trouble her with his problems…but he couldn't leave her…it would have to do.

"Ah sure…" he stood and walking over he bent and offered her his hand "on one condition…" Matsumoto was shocked "there's a…condition?" she flushed angrily "what's that?"

He smiled wider, though it was a kind and somewhat gentle smile for his features "you have to be my friend."

She was surprised, a minute passed and shyly she took his hand and getting up shakily grinned purely happy for the first time in days "sure."

If it was ever put on record Matsumoto would think of this day as the first time she fell in love, his looks didn't matter and underneath his smile was something she thought no one could ever understand, she knew he was a kind man.

Badger Notes

Yay, another cute one X3

I hope you enjoyed it!

(Wants a Gin plush now 3)

Be patient for the next chapter!

Badger ya later.


	8. Chapter 8: Old Wounds

Ch.8

Old Wounds

It had taken a week an a half for Matsumoto to fully feel better enough to climb down from the tree where it was less damp and stand on her own power, which was rather fast for being hurt and half starved, she was pleased, and he was worried. It started to rain a little after they left from the woods, taking what little food they had gathered in makeshift travel bags and heading out to whichever district was closer. What Matsumoto didn't know is that Ichimaru was purposefully staying out of the open roads, and for good reason, he had heard people poking around the forest the day before, they could have been looking for him. They had been walking for quite a while and the sun was getting low when Matsumoto yawned and Ichimaru turned around and smiled "ah, I guess yer tired eh?" She flushed "w-well of course I am!" she exclaimed a flick of her orange hair, he chuckled "an shy too."

Rangiku had always been a rather shy girl, in life and death she had grown up far faster than the rest of her friends and was seen differently because of it, before Gin no one, at least no GUY had ever been kind to her for just her.

They found a place at least a mile from the main road leading to the North district and settled down to camp, making a small cooking fire and huddling around its warmth in the chill air, bringing together whatever food they had scrounged up and skewering the fruits and vegetables on small green branches to roast over the little blaze. Matsumoto blew on a hot black berry and neatly nibbled at it, she looked up at the cool star filled night sky and then under the light of the moon and the burning wood she looked at Gin and studied him.

He wasn't smiling now, but searching the area with his eyes, his eyes, she nearly fell over and tried not to make herself to obvious and shoved the rest of the berry in her mouth, thankfully he didn't notice her. His eyes now open to the darkness of the night were a dark burgundy red, red like blood, she had known for the week and a half that she had known him that he hadn't liked sunlight that much but this was hauntingly beautiful, his eyes, they were beautiful… and sad.

"Rangiku" she started and looked at him "yeah?" he had never once called her by her first name, something was wrong "I think we need ta move soon, 'wise you'll be put n danger." Her eyes widened and she nearly got up when he placed a thin hand on her shoulder to keep her quiet "Ah shoulda told ya this a while ago Matsumoto, I'm bein hunted by my own village for somethin, something horrible I did" his voice nearly cracked but he stood firm, shadows dancing over his face, his eyes dark with emotion. She shook her head and looked back at him again, the warmth of his hand seeping into her shoulder "w-what do you mean, 'hunted'? What did you do Gin?"

He turned away from her and drawing up his knees wrapped his arms around them and put his head down, his words only barely understandable "Matsumoto, I-I killed 'im…it was his fault but they still come after me, I killed a man Matsumoto…this s why I didn't want to take you with me…"

She was shocked, an older girl in a young body Rangiku tried to understand from the low beaten place she had been in to his, how dare she try and understand what he had gone through. She sighed and moving slowly over to him she gingerly brushed his hair back with a small hand " I don't care Gin…you're my friend now, you helped me and I'm going to help you…if you say your in trouble of course I'm going to help, and I'm coming with you." He looked up, his eyes closed, his mouth open to protest, she gave him a look "whether you like it or not…ok?" she smiled softly and stood packing things up that lay strewn about.

"We have to go then? Come on, let's get someplace safer."

Ichimaru looked up at her and he nearly started crying again but his sense held him in check, someone finally wanted to help him…he had barely believed it…his heart echoed in his ears and he got up and looking at her smiled a little and opening his mouth whispered something…it was small and over the wind she didn't pick it up but ever so lightly he whispered in complete words "thank you…very much… I'm glad you're my friend Matsumoto."

She refused to think of him as a killer or anything else but a misunderstood person, just like her, they would look for help in the next district, she just hoped she could find someone that could help both of them.


	9. Chapter 9: Call Him!

Ch.9

Call Him

Ichimaru and Matsumoto had left that night, snuffing the fire and heading to West Rukongai where they hoped that they would find someone to help them. Matsumoto had been wary of everything as soon as dawn lit upon the dirt path they walked, Just as Gin had been wary of the shadows the night before she now knew what they were up against, his own people, or rather his village. She growled deep in her throat, softly like an animal and her eyes were a deeper shade of blue green than normal, as if mirroring the clouds in the sky.

Neither of them had said a word to each other as soon as they had headed off, just looks between the two of them were enough to communicate their distrust for the world around them, they both knew that danger was sneaking up upon them.

It had only been a few weeks since they had met each other but, Ichimaru looked at the girl walking beside him and staring a little much realized something, that while he was waiting for the world to change around them, that they had grown. In the world of Soul Society the key to growth from death was growing inside…the two of them were suddenly aware that they were no longer children but teenagers.

"Matsumoto…" Rangiku looked up and nodded her head to one side and slowed down her pace a little "yeah? What's wrong?" His hair tousled in the wind and a kind smile warmed his lips "we will find someone, I promise."

The wind hissed above the tree's and a shadow covered them…Matsumoto shivered and suddenly found it hard to breathe…Gin's eyes snapped open and he whipped out a hand in front of Matsumoto…a huge amount of spirit force had suddenly condensed around them and cemented them to the road. Unable to move Ichimaru had to try to remain calm, a cold sweat broke out but it was evaporated by the density of the force holding them…he opened his mouth " w-who…" he growled, shadows darkening under his eyes, Matsumoto watched and biting her lip endured the force as well.

A cruel laugh suddenly followed and the spirit force bent the both of them to one knee, Ichimaru managed to look up, one eye open and the other winced closed, Matsumoto concentrated on breathing, she heard him gasp. "YOU!" he roared as he recognized his foster brother in shinigami robes. Out of the line of tree's on the side of the road many he recognized from his village emerged, the last hurt him most and terribly…his foster mother. "Well, Well Ichimaru!" his oaf of a brother crowed "looks like after all your running you were caught like the freak you are…what you did to dad was monstrous and with the authority I have as a Shinigami…"

he grinned, his piggish features scrunching up greedily as he fingered the hilt of a zanbakto " I can kill you as I please."

Matsumoto growled and the shinigami looked at her as if seeing her for the first time, looked at her face and then down a little farther…she was disgusted. The other Villagers were cheering him on, the spirit force wouldn't let up, the world, and his world was spinning, he moved his right hand and covered Matsumoto's " I-im so sorry…Rangiku…"

" Rangiku HUH?" his brother took a step forward and unsheathed his sword, the cloud above them flitted past and sunlight glinted off its edge " I think ill take her after I kill you…what a pretty prize."

Matsumoto took a breath and winced "Gin…there must be someone…help, please" she watched his eyes open, she had known something was up "Gin you, you know someone…were not going to get out of here in one piece…"

Ichimaru shook his head, and recalled his conversation "call my name" he had said " and I will come..." Ichimaru opened his lips and murmured "call my name and I will be there."

They both were suddenly def to the cheers of the village folk, def to the disgusting plotting of his brother; he knew that, that man…he looked at Matsumoto "we may not have any other choice, I have to call him."

He was suddenly hoisted up by his collar by the meaty fist of his half brother, his eyes blazed crimson, his brother wrinkled his nose "I never did like you…bastard I was against you in our house in the first place, prepare to die" he raised his sword to run him through, Matsumoto shrieked and Gin said one thing, a name through the thunder of noise his scream echoed "AIZEN SOUSUKE!"

And suddenly, the world was colored red.

Badger Notes well this is the first chapter I have written in a while, I appoligize for making you wait but I regret to inform you that aside from the stories I have saved on to this site I no longer have a computer to work on so chapters will be a lot slower than normal. Aside from that Gin is in a pinch, is Aizen going to help him? What will Matsumoto do and oh shucks…just wait for the next chapter!

Badger ya later!


	10. Chapter 10: Hypnosis

Ch.10

Hypnosis

Gin was scared, he had never been more frightened in either of his lives but he forced himself to open his eyes for a split second, thinking it would be his last act of defiance in this one and suddenly noticed two things to find a spray of blood before his eyes and a large hand plucking him from the lifeless corpse of his brother. It had occurred in less than a few seconds but now as he looked blankly as his brothers corpse he realized what had happened, he looked up at the person who had plucked him from deaths jaws…his lips moved, he could barely breathe " A-aizen…"

The man smiled at him kindly as normal, his eyes said different, " Don't worry child…I'm here, no one will harm you as long as I'm here" Gin stared at him in astonishment and then bowing and blinking a few times to make sure he was seeing things right he hurriedly ran over to Matsumoto who was still hands and knees on the ground. "Oy…Matsumoto…RANGIKU!" his voice was harsh from worry. She breathed deeply and then lifting her head smiled at him through sweat drenched curls "oh my gods…Gin…were alive." He frowned and threw his arms around her shoulders for he had seen how she shook "'s ok Rangiku, Aizen's 'ere…'ell save us."

As if on cue Captain Aizen Sousuke turned on the people of his entire village, and removed his glasses.

It had taken Aizen less than a minute to massacre the whole lot of them…Matsumoto was still in the shock of things, Gin had turned her head so that she wouldn't have to look, however he watched, he watched with his eyes fully open as Aizen Sosuke had drawn his sword.

Aizen grinned and then wiping his blade on the ground below he turned slowly and smiled at the children before him, Gin shaking and Matsumoto speechless. "Don't worry children…I'm not going to let anyone have you…or hurt you." He smiled then, replacing his glasses, sheathing his sword rather slowly and shaking his hair out again… "Unfortunately for those pests" he murmured, glancing at the pile of bodies behind him "will be bird bait…come, we must go"

Gin stood up on shaky legs but he stood and looked at Aizen in awe "ya killed 'm all…" his eyes were now closed but the curiosity and fear read plain on his face, Aizen didn't even need to hear the question "yes…and they deserved it…now I'm going to take you" Gin looked at him and Rangiku did as well, like two rabbits they were before a camouflaged adder. He smiled " im going to take you both to somewhere you can both be safe." He turned to them as they started to get up and held out both his hands "come."

Matsumoto didn't know exactly what or WHO this man named Aizen was, or what he had to do with Gin…but somehow, his blade had flashed before her eyes and she who had told herself she could never move got up with Gin at the sound of the mans voice and taking the man's hand as in a trance as well as Ichimaru they both walked beside him as if they had known and trusted him all their un lives.

Badger Notes: oh my GAWD!

School and writing just never go together and ill tell you right now it's a pain in the butt to have to deal with English essays and have all these chapter ideas floating around in my head! Its Excruciating!

Anyway I hope you like how this is going so far, creepy Aizen, VERY creepy…like all child molesters he knows how to bait them …he's like a snake indeed!

Orochimaru: you had better not been IMPLYING anything by that…

Where the hell did YOU come from?

Anywho next chapter will be coming A LOT faster than this one XD

Keep in touch!

Badger Nin


	11. Chapter 11: Soul Society

Ch.11

Soul Society

Aizen was talking, a low tone, sweet and honeyed. Ichimaru did not hear his words but he heard music with the faint undertone of darkness that always cools the edges of heart.

He turned his head enough to spot Matsumoto on the other side of the man, her eyes slightly glazed over and a smile playing on her lips, Gin had enough sense to know that something was up and that he himself was supposed to be in such a manner. A word then broke through to his mind. "Gin." He looked up, his silvery hair spilling over his eyes as to not arouse suspicion from Aizen. He hadn't noticed until he had been set free of the spell by his name but they had stopped walking, and ironically he found himself before the black obelisk again, down when he had tried finding children like him…this was Aizen's passage way to the place, wherever it was he wanted to take them…he was silent.

Aizen chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair with a soft hand " don't look at me like that Gin, I am not going to hurt you OR your lovely friend" he glanced down at Matsumoto as if peering into her soul and smiled " your friend Rangiku is safe as well"…Another reason to be wary of the man, Ichimaru decided. He hadn't ever told Aizen her name and he couldn't have heard it before without some VERY sensitive hearing. He moved his lips and was rather frightened about how loud his voice was "then where are ya tak'n us?"

Aizen looked down upon Ichimaru and smiled a coy smile "hasty aren't we? I like that about you..." he turned patting Matsumoto on the head and surprising her with reality as well, then stepping forward to before the two of them he set one hand upon the black door " both of you have power, you have great potential as Shinigami"

The sound resounded in Ichimaru's ears over and over again, he moved his lips and nothing came out, Matsumoto moved closer to him and he managed to hold a protective hand upon her shoulder.

"So that's it? I will become a Shinigami?" Aizen looked back from his concentration and raised an eyebrow at him "well surly I won't leave you two here to these brutes and with as much power as you have…and surly its better…than being a hollow." A cold wind blew and Ichimaru had decided. But as he watched the word hollow roll off Aizen's lips he could have sworn he had seen a spark of unfathomable greed light in the man's eyes.

Matsumoto was taking notes of her own; the man was defiantly not what she had thought when she had asked for someone to protect her, and as far as Gin went…she looked slowly over at him, her eyes a somber grey blue "Ichimaru…" He looked at her and then started a bit "Oh…Matsumoto…will…will ya come wit me? Wit him?" His face had a pleading hunger to it…Matsumoto felt a pull to, like she would be sick if she resisted, she smiled softly and nodded "I owe you so much…I don't have a choice…and I would rather not starve out here."

Aizen smiled and making sure they were both well influenced he poured his spirit power into the door and finding the lock beat his power into the shape of a key and with a deft twist of his hand it turned and light poured out, silhouetting him against it. A dark smile lit his face and he held out his other hand "come with me, Gin, Rangiku…and begin your training with me as Shinigami in the heart of Soul Society." The two looked at each other, Teenage in hearts, minds; they knew that if they took this step they could never ever go back.

"Matsumoto…ya don't have ta come wit me if ya don't wan to."

She looked at him rather annoyed and Gin took a step back, his hands in front of him and a smile on his face "heh, ok ok, jus askin."

They took each others hands and looking forward took Aizen's and followed him into the light.

Badger Notes:

Hah! Ok wait, wait. Don't go into the light! Lol

So the kiddies are going into Soul Society with Aizen, and you can already tell he's got some rather strange plans for the both of them!

How will they react to the whole Soul Society thing?

How will they grow in body and heart?

Next chapter coming soon: 3

Badger Nin


	12. Chapter 12: Plots and Uniforms

Ch. 12

Plots and Uniforms

Ichimaru felt he was falling, he opened his eyes and shocked shielded them against the blinding light that seemed to invade his very body. Where was he? Memories came flooding back to him as he fell down into the impenetrable darkness "Matsumoto!" he yelled " AIZEN!" no one was around and he was frightened as any one would be, he remembered that they had held hands and walked in a trance after Captain Aizen and he remembered Matsumoto saying something before he started falling, he opened his mouth to yell out again but the breath was stolen from his lips as a huge ripping sound came to his ears, seconds later accompanied by a sound like a door being closed rang in his ears…he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room and he was suddenly tackled to the floor as strong arms encompassed him…and something went 'squish' 3

Gin blushed as with a few more blinks he accustomed his eyes to his surroundings and one, found a rather upset Matsumoto plastered against him and hugging him hard enough to break him and second a rather amused looking Aizen, his sword sheathed but somehow ringing, Ichimaru winced " Matsumoto san…please…git offa me"

For some reason he knew that he should have obviously been more embarrassed by Matsumoto's…assets being in his face but he was more imbarassed at the fact that he was being laughed at by someone he wanted to impress more than anyone…he felt as if everything he had done to get here had been washed away by an obsession, he frowned.

Matsumoto in a shock of russet orange hair stood up with a start and blushing took three steps back and fidgeted with her shining locks " I-I'm sorry Ichimaru kun, I was so glad to see you and…him alive when I got out that I acted without thinking, I'm so sorry!" she started to bow and Ichimaru, having gotten up and dusted himself off restrained her with a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up and he made a rather half hearted grin at her " 's ok Matsumoto san, I know the feelin, thanks."

A sort of chuckle came from the other side of the room where Aizen stood, a smile on his face " well at least you two made it through, now" he said inclining his head to the other side of the homely room where a door stood " do you want to see…Soul Society?"

Matsumoto and Ichimaru stood side by side, unblinking. Ichimaru clenched his fists and walking forward flung open the door as he would an obstacle in his way and wasn't at all surprised to see beautifully paved walkways, wrought buildings and two passerbies in long flowing black robes starting at him in the utmost awe.

Matsumoto came up beside him "I don't know what I was expecting but this isn't it! Wow…Gin I think were really going to be safe here…"

" You are child, you are" Aizen came up behind them and put a hand on both of their shoulders " and there" he pointed one long finger to the north where a copse of tree's ringed a large building " is where you will begin your training as a shinigami"

Matsumoto put on a little smile for him, even though he still sort of creeped her out " aw and will we have to wear those black robes then?" Aizen looked at her strangely " yes, why?"  
Matsumoto looked at Ichimaru and laughed "because it clashes with the green in my eyes!" Ichimaru and Aizen looked at her for another second or two as if they had eaten a prune or something and then snorted and burst out laughing "indeed Matsumoto…indeed."

After having them eat a suitable lunch and supplying them with the appropriate school attire and sending them off to dress he was sitting at a small table his hands clasped before his face, his eyes suspicious. "That girl" he thought "isn't buying this act I'm putting up, which is quite remarkable seeing as how she has already felt my swords effects…Gin however is another matter, he will place complete trust in me" he smiled then hearing "Mo's" and complaints about how robes fit, then he stood up and murmured " either way, they are going to grow to be excellent Shinigami…right reasons or not…"

The two came out the rooms in the back, Matsumoto resplendent in the normal white and red robes, her um…breasts being rather large as they were already too big to fit normally so she left the front temptingly open, Aizen rolled his eyes and looked to Ichimaru, in his blue and white, very nice colors for the boy, his eyes were closed against the sun that filtered through the door but he saw determination…yes, he had thought correctly…He nodded his head and with a wave of his hand wished them to follow him…Gin would be his.

Badger Notes

….I know I've made it _quite_ clear that Aizen is NOT one of my favorite characters on the block but he DOES have his purposes. Like being creepy and evil

Poor Gin, under that sword of Aizen's he's starting to trust him more than usual, Matsumoto however isn't buyin it. If she feels anything for him she had better tell him cause otherwise…Aizen's gonna have something to say about it.

Either way, the two get into their school training, what do they encounter that both of them fear? And Aizen is the only captain they have met thus far…what happens when Matsumoto 'accidentally' bumps into the wrong captain?

You'll have to find out in the next chapter!

Aizen: your positively evil, so many spoilers…maybe I should take YOU too.

Badger: Oo I cant believe I'm hearing this from YOU. You sick, SICK…_Anyway_…

Badger ya later!


	13. Chapter 13: A Captains Voice

Ch.13

A Captains Voice

Matsumoto sighed as they walked through the doorway of the Shinigami school, it was still rather strange to her that she was here and not dead in some field but, she smiled a little a mischievous grin coming to her lips, at least she wasn't alone. Ichimaru, walking next to her looked at her and smiled back as fox like as usual "ya ex'cited as I am Rangiku?" She laughed a little, "a bit nervous really but yeah, I'm glad we got in so quick…I guess your friend Aizen…I mean, Captain Aizen is so well known." Ichimaru looked very prideful and she looked to the side guiltily, she didn't like the love she knew he had for Aizen, he trusted him too much, was too dedicated to serving him…he had even promised him that he would make it into his squad…She frowned and it must have showed because Ichimaru stopped and touched her shoulder, his skin strangely cold.

"You ok Matsumoto?"

She started a bit and nodded, her red orange hair getting in her face until she whisked it off " Yeah, sorry Ichimaru, I'm kind of out of it today…anyway we have class in a few minutes don't we?" He looked a little surprised but nodded "Yeah class 's start'n soon" On queue a clacking sound was heard, the signal that classes were about to begin.

They turned to each other and smiled, Matsumoto quailed "well…I'll be seeing you Gin; I hope you have a good class." Ichimaru nodded, taking a deep breath, the air was fresh here and he felt as if he was in a dream "you too Matsumoto Chan…I'll talk to you at lunch" He waved and picking up his books he ran down the left hallway, she watched him go a little heavy hearted but when the second clacking rang out in the still air she hurried to her own class…she hoped nothing would go wrong today…but she could only hope. She was rather uncomfortable in her new surroundings in the classroom where everyone stared at her…and for different reasons, she glared at them, her eyes shards of ice…they left her alone after that. Though she was certain as lunch came around that she had made a new fan club…she sighed, gathered her notes on demon magic and hurried out to find Gin when in a rush she rounded the corner and slammed into someone's broad chest. "Whoa there..." a pair of hands steadied her shoulders and she looked up to find a kind though pained face framed by long white hair. She blinked and dropped her notes in surprise, the first thing that you leaned in class was who the Captains of the Gotei13 were…The captains of the Soul Society…and this man was one of them.

The man's lips moved and she shook her head "Oh…I'm sooooo...sorry sir, I was going to fast and didn't see you!" she sputtered and bowed low, when she heard a choking sound she straightened up like a pole and found the man blushing and coughing all at once " are you ok?" she flushed in embarrassment and tried to remember his name when a kind looking girl with short silvery hair rounded the corner and rested a hand upon the man's shoulder " are you ok Ukitake Taichou?" Matsumoto blinked and then nodded "really, are you ok Ukitake Taichou?" she said picking up the name.

Ukitake reached in his clean white robes and removing a handkerchief proceeded to wipe the specks of blood from his lips, where SHE was from, Matsumoto thought, men who coughed up blood didn't last long. He turned his kind eyes to her and smiled "oh, who are you dear? I haven't seen you around the school before…are you new? What's your name and who brought you?" Matsumoto figured this was no time to be chicken so she straightened up and raised her hand to her head, a salute from the real world she was told "yes sir, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, I just arrived at school with my partner Ichimaru Gin today, and as for who brought us…I believe his name is Captain Aizen Sousuke." The girl who had been watching for a while quietly slipped away and Ukitake stared at her as if she were the last lonely kitten in the adopt me box. After a while he spoke "is that so? Aizen eh?he didn't inform anyone that he had brought…new kids, usually were very strict about that sort of thing…" he looked troubled for a minute and then glanced back at her " you don't seem like a bad child so I'm going to tell you now…don't get too close to him Matsumoto, he's a kind man to be sure but he has very high ambitions of which I have no idea…he's TOO kind…" suddenly he blinked as if he had been out of it for a while " oh dear, I'm sorry, ive made you late for lunch, im sure you must meet up with your friends or something…he reached inside his robe again and brought out a bright yellow and red stripped candy " here" he smiled gently " say hi to your friends for me…I'm sure we will meet again."

Matsumoto watched him go, having little to no idea what he had just told her but having sneaking suspicious that he was one who could be trusted further than Aizen, warring captains? Strange and unusual.

She plopped the candy into one of the pockets in her uniform and hurried off to meet with Ichimaru…a strange ache in her heart and a new face on her world…maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she had thought.

Badger Notes

I'm SO terribly sorry this took so long but I was busy with work and school (bows) overly in your debt, I promise I will write more! This is kinda boring right now but its one of those things you just have to wade through to get to the good chapters :P

So please read and review and let me know what you think!

Without comments I have NO idea whether I should keep writing or not!

Thank you for reading and have a good day!


End file.
